


So here's the thing

by Levayden



Series: Shitposts inbetween working on Royalty/ Symbols [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Poly's hard to explain leave us alone please.





	So here's the thing

**Author's Note:**

> School started and I have no time to write. I finished royalty/ symbols already so I figured I can post this.  
> Sorry if it's crappy, school started today and I and tired.
> 
> I didn't go through and try to fic stuff, so please ignore it if there's a lot of screw ups.

“Uh, Edd?” Someone said behind me.  
“Hm?” I said turning around and slinging my backpack onto my shoulder. “What’s up?”  
“Um, this probably isn’t the best way to hear this but…” The person, who I know recognised as Casey, said her voice trailing off.  
“What is it?” I said, curiosity seeping into my voice.  
“It’s just, Tord…” She said and I started to panic.  
“What about him? Did something happen? Is he ok?” I asked and she shook her head.  
“No no, he’s ok it’s just…”  
“What did he do this time?” I asked knowing Tord, he’s probably in detention right now.  
“He was cheating on you with both Matt and Tom!” She said and started apologizing. She had caught a couple students attention and I sighed.  
“No it’s ok, but thats Casey,” I said and walked out of the classroom and over to the lunch tables.  
“Hey Edd,” Tom said as I tossed my backpack beside me and sat down on the benches.  
“What’s up?” I asked and he shrugged.  
“You heard the rumors?”  
“Yeah, pretty hard to explain at this point,”  
“True,”  
“Hey guy!” Matt said literally throwing his backpack onto the ground and sitting down next to Tom.  
“Hallo,” I said and Matt rolled his eyes.  
“This isn’t texting Edd,”  
“I’d make the cat face if I could,”  
“Of course you would,” Tord said sitting down next to me.  
“How was your classes?” I asked and he shrugged.  
“Fuckin’ boring,”  
“Fair enough,” I said pulling out a peanut butter and banana sandwich.  
“You heard what everyone else is saying?” He asked and we all nodded.  
“I’ve had three people come up to me and ask why the fuck i’m not doing anything about it,” Tom said and Tord laughed.  
“What are we supposed to do? Shout to the entire school that we’re poly? I think not,” He said and Matt agreed.  
“I mean, it’s none of their business,” Matt said before two girls ran up to him.  
“Matt why the fuck are you not beating the living hell out of Tom?! He fucking cheated on you!” She shouted glaring at Tom.  
“If you don't mind, were trying to have a conversation,” Tord interjected and the girl with blond hair.  
“Don’t you start, you cheated on Edd,” She said and another group of kids overheard us.  
“I thought Tom and Tord were dating,”  
“Wait no, Matt and Tord,”  
“Why the fuck would they do that?”  
“I don't fucking know, all I know is that they're all gay!”  
“Well then fucking ask them,”  
“Why the fuck would I do that?!”  
“So the whole school knows,” Tom said and I rolled my eyes.  
“I dont give a shit,”  
The argument continued for a few minutes before someone walked over to us.  
“So what the fuck is going on between the four of you? It’s been all over the school. Just tell us by now. Who's dating who and why are all four of you cheating on everyone else?” The kid said and Matt face palmed. Tord and Tom sighed and glanced over at me to explain. Thanks guys.

“So here’s the thing,”

**Author's Note:**

> It's five and I already want to sleep, god help me please.


End file.
